


El legado final

by JervisCrane



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Minor Character Death, Minor Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JervisCrane/pseuds/JervisCrane
Summary: Tras su batalla final y decisiva, Kuai Liang al fin pone fin al verdadero asesino de lo que fue y significo el Lin Kuei.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	El legado final

Necesitaba que su enemigo lo entendiera. Necesitaba que supiera que no podía suceder así. No para ellos. No a los que seguía diciendo que se mantuvieran alejados. Cuántas veces les había dicho a sus alumnos que no se acercaran demasiado a él, porque las cosas a su alrededor terminaban en desgracia. Su hermano, su mejor amigo que no pudo salvarse del demonio que lo poseía, su segundo mejor amigo del clan que una vez fue enemigo, su mejor pupila, su clan. Fue su terquedad y fe en él lo que los mantuvo aquí. Un nuevo clan, una nueva familia; cimientos tentativos construidos sobre terreno destrozado por el terremoto. Rostros confiados que solo vieron a un mentor experto que comandaba el frío mismo, y nunca la cosa gritando dentro que no pudo verlo todo desmoronarse nuevamente.

No tenía ninguna intención de contarle al mayor asesino de Lin Kuei, el maestro Oniro, sobre las repetidas muertes de Shirai Ryu, la del Lin Kuei, y su vulnerabilidad. Y la sombra de sí mismo se fue tras cada una de esas ruinas. Oniro ya había dejado muy claro que la empatía no estaba en su repertorio. La única emoción que Kuai Liang siempre quiso que este hombre viera en él, era su ira. Cerró los labios con firmeza, contento por una vez de no estar usando su máscara para que su enemigo pudiera ver el desafío en el gesto.

Toda la ira y la culpa, todo el dolor y el odio estaban hirviendo dentro de él. Aquí finalmente había alguien que no le mostraría piedad, alguien que no rehuiría decirle que era débil, que era su culpa que no pudiera proteger a quienes lo rodeaban que acudían a él en busca de tutela, refugio y ayuda.

Tras una pelea sangrienta en la que ambos quedaron duramente dañados, Sub-Zero tomo la delantera del Gran Maestro, congelando parte de la armadura en el pecho de este, para golpearla con un fuerte puñetazo, provocando que está cayera en pedazos, junto con parte de la piel del mismo hombre, que se adherió a su pecho, y cayó entre los trozos de hielo cuando se rompieron, dejando la carne viva expuesta, con la sangre salpicando de las heridas recién abiertas, y palpitando por la agonía de estar al aire, junto con un fuerte grito del hombre que sufrió tal ataque.

Había una cruda desnudez en el silencio entre ellos, como si Kuai Liang no solo hubiera expuesto su propio dolor en sus acciones, sino también la historia de este mismo, en su mirada llena de odió, misma que le sostenía el orgulloso maestro que pronto se calló para no darle el placer de verlo sufrir.

El hombre tomo el cuello del antiguo Gran Maestro para levantarlo al aire mientras sujetaba una espada hecha de su propia sangre congelada, amenazando con clavarla en su corazón expuesto.

—¡Detente, Tundra! No puedes matarme. Solo te llevaría al mismo lugar en el que yo estoy. Te convertirás en quien más odias y tu propia moral no será más que una farsa hipócrita. – sentenció Oniro mientras intentaba respirar en el agarre del cryomancer.

Podía sentir su temperamento caliente y furia abarrotada, y una culpa paralizante, una emoción encendida que se apoderaba de él nuevamente,

—Tomas Vrbada, Bi-Han... ¡Nunca deberían haber sido arrastrados a esto, nuestros clanes nunca deberían haber sido arrastrados! Caímos en llamas, ¡Y el mundo entero se vino con nosotros! Había demasiadas personas atrapadas en el fuego cruzado que no tenían derecho a ser lastimadas por ti. Tú sed de poder se lo llevó todo y me dejó sin nada. Y estabas tan orgulloso. Estabas tan orgulloso que no me di cuenta de que condenabas la inocencia de sus muertes hasta el último momento. – sus ojos picaban por las lagrimas que no quería derramar. El dolor en su orgullo ardía como el infierno.

Sin embargo, dejo caer su propia cabeza con un gruñido fuerte de ira, soltando su espada sangrienta que pronto se resquebrajo contra el suelo, a pesar de que pudo resistir a golpes peores con anterioridad.

Lanzó un grito de ira al aire y aventó a Oniro hacia el otro lado del jardín destrozado del Lin Kuei, dejándolo a la suerte de los antiguos guerreros del clan que ahora no eran más que una sombra de lo que fueron alguna vez, en mente y cuerpo.

Estos vieron la pelea desde un punto, ansiando la muerte de algunos de los dos hombres que los terminaron de condenar. Deseando que con eso, gran parte de su sed de venganza sea saciada.

—Ese placer le corresponde a alguien más. No seré yo quien te mate, sino tú legado. – fue lo último que dijo antes de alejarse del templo abandonado, dejando que el espectro, el yokai y el cyborg arrastren al antiguo maestro Lin Kuei contra ellos para terminar con su vida.


End file.
